Zumba!
by Jedipati
Summary: Lisa forces Dean to try out Zumba. Because it would be funny, that's why. Another story in the Heaven, Hell, and a Mechanic series.


Title: Zumba!

Wordcount: 706

Rating: PG (honestly, probably G but I'm playing it safe)

Characters: Dean, Lisa, others

Summary: Lisa forces Dean to try out Zumba. Because it would be funny, that's why. Another story in the Heaven, Hell, and a Mechanic series.

Spoilers/Warning: Spoilers for the first five seasons, none for anything else.

AN: This is another story in the a Heaven, Hell, and a Mechanic verse. In this universe, Sam is Lord of Hell, Castiel is an archangel and is keeping order in heaven, and Dean is a mechanic. Yeah. It's a bit of a crack series, but it's fun (and has a lot less angst than the show).

Many thanks to **evelyncarver** on livejouranl for the beta

* * *

Beth Lee had just finished bringing up her playlist the for the class when the door opened again behind her and she heard a very _masculine_ voice in the middle of a sentence. "...be here," the man finished. Beth wasn't sure about the rest of the sentence, but she could guess. Her class was normally completely women.

"Because you promised, Dean," a woman said. Beth smirked. Oh dear. Well, that answered that question. Every so often, one of the regulars would drag their boyfriend or husband in. And, even though the man would protest, and quite frankly, look ridiculous, they'd have a great time.

Beth turned around and her eyes widened. Lisa Braedon was all but pulling a tall, extremely handsome man in with her. She'd heard that Lisa was living with her boyfriend now, Dean Smith, who was building up quite the reputation as a mechanic, but she never expected Lisa to bring him along.

And here he was, wearing an old sweatshirt, running shorts that looked new, and a pair of beaten, grass stained sneakers.

A good two thirds of the regular group was already there, and some of the younger ones (they had regulars ranging in age from 13 to 70) were already stealing glances. Some of the older ones were too, for that matter. Dean was a very nice looking man, and the shorts were short enough to show just how toned his legs were. He was probably a runner, then.

"Hello, Beth," Lisa said with a smile. "I've brought a guest today," she added unnecessarily.

"I'll take two classes from your tab, then," Beth said. She and Lisa traded classes, Yoga for Zumba, but Lisa had missed the last three classes, so she didn't have to pay this time.

Beth heard a giggle off to the side and had to fight not to roll her eyes. Yes, Dean was very, very handsome, but it wasn't like the others didn't see good looking guys all the time. Beth shrugged as she watched Dean pout at Lisa. Well, maybe not this handsome. Dean didn't seem to notice the stares as he pulled off the sweatshirt to reveal an equally old t-shirt that was, perhaps, slightly too small.

The giggling got a bit more noticeable. Beth shook her head and glanced at the clock. She turned to the stereo. The regulars all headed for the open floor area. Lisa pulled Dean onto the floor and smiled. "Just follow Beth," she said.

"Um... Lisa..." Dean started, but before he could continue, Beth started the music. Almost immediately, some of the women started shuffling back and forth- they knew this song.

Beth smiled and turned to the class. "You all ready?" she asked as she started hopping back and forth. Luckily, this song was pretty easy, but unfortunately, she knew there were a few songs that Dean was not going to like, but there was nothing she could do. She just hoped he got caught up in the dancing before that happened.

Beth kept an eye on Dean as the class continued, but he had an excellent sense of rhythm and picked up the moves easily. By the third song, he was starting to grin. By the fifth, Beth was pretty sure that he wouldn't stop smiling before the end of the class, even as he was sweating and panting for breath.

She grinned to herself and continued to dance. Another convert, though Beth wasn't willing to bet that he'd come back. He was, after all, a guy, and men rarely came back.

* * *

By the time class was over, Dean was clearly exhausted. He was panting, and sweating. "This is a lot different than a run through the woods with a werewolf on your ass," he told Lisa.

Beth frowned. She had to have heard that wrong, but she couldn't even begin to guess what he really said.

Lisa was laughing at him, though, so it couldn't have been too bad.

As they left, Dean turned to Beth and smiled. "Thanks," he said. "It was fun." Then they were out the door, and Dean continued talking to Lisa. "But if you ever tell Sammy or Cas about this..."

The sound of his voice faded away.

* * *

Ok, this one might take some explaining. I've been going, when I can, to a Zumba class. The class is 99.9% women, but we do have one guy who shows up occasionally. He obviously has a blast each time, but he looks ridiculous (worse than me, honestly). I mean... just hilarious. The first time I saw him, I thought to myself "he's either brave, smart, or his girlfriend is making him do this." It turns out he's the husband of one of the instructors.

And yes, Zumba can get ridiculous at times, but it's a lot of fun, let me tell you. And it's really, really good exercise, too. Anyway, as to why I think it'd be really funny to see Dean going to a Zumba class, look up "Zumba" on youtube, there are some good videos.


End file.
